Seasons in the Sun
by adrienne.hope
Summary: The true story of Sirius' betrayal, and his drift from his family. I promise no one will commit suicide. There will be a handful of Mary-Sues, but they'll just be props, not major characters. I don't fail at life. Promise.


Title:

Chapter: (1) Letter

Characters: Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Orion Black, Wallburga Black, Kreacher

Categories: Family,

Finally, it was here. The day he had been waiting for 11 years (at least, he thought so-- he couldn't remember much before 8 years ago). Either way, it was -- _finally_ -- 5 January 1971, and today, he was 11. The age he had awaited for -- _exactly_ -- 11 years. Nothing could ruin what he was feeling now.

"Sirius Orion Black! If you and your brother aren't presentable and sitting at the breakfast table when I arrive, you won't live to regret it!"

Nope, not even that. He grinned to himself, and looked out the window. No, nothing. Bloody owls. He supposed he'd need his own if he wanted to communicate effectively from school.

Then again, maybe he wouldn't get an owl. He could save the pocket money his parents gave him and get a broom next year, to play Quidditch. Someone knocked.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"It's me, Sirius. It's Regulus."

Sirius briefly considered asking how the person at the door could be Me, Sirius, and Regulus all at once, especially since he was fairly certain that he was fairly certain that _he_ was, uniquely, Sirius, but decided leaving his brother to fend for himself with Wallburga in 9 months was enough, without teasing him. Instead, he simply said, "Come in," and left it there.

Regulus entered, and looked around. Spotting Sirius, he frowned. "You aren't even out of bed yet!" he cried.

"Your point?" Sirius asked, stretching.

"Mum will kill you if you're late to breakfast!"

Since his brother looked genuinely upset, Sirius decided to get up. He pushed away his covers, and stood. Regulus' mouth dropped open. "Where are you pajamas?" he asked.

Sirius glanced down, having forgotten that he'd opted out of wearing clothes the previous night. "Didn't wear 'em," he said simply.

The shock disappeared from his brother's face, quickly replaced with admiration. "You just... didn't wear them?"

"Pretty much."

"Is it weird-feeling?"

"No."

"Do you think I could try?"

Sirius looked up from the drawer he'd been searching to frown at his brother. "Not right now," he said.

"I meant tonight," Regulus said, "Do you think I could try tonight?"

"Don't see why not," Sirius said, having located a clean set of undergarments. He tossed them to the bed, before shutting the drawer, and opening the doors of his wardrobe. "Is there a reason you came in here, Reg?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, right," his brother said, apparently just remembering the reason for his visit. "Guess who I saw come into the house!" Regulus demanded excitedly.

"No."

"Come on, Sirius, please?"

"Was it an auror?"

"No, why would one of them come here?" Regulus asked.

"To arrest Mother."

"Sirius."

"Regulus."

"Fine."

"So, who was it?" Sirius asked.

"It was Dad!" Regulus sad, excitedly. "Do you think he's coming home?"

Sirius wanted to ask, "Would you?" but instead let that small, hopeful portion of his mind say, "Maybe, Reg. We'll see." His brother grinned widely.

With that, Sirius sent Regulus on his way ("You don't want to be late to breakfast with Father around, do you?"), leaving him to open his bottom drawer. He secretly pulled out his favourite shirt, a Muggle one his cousin, Andromeda, had sent him a few months ago, with a note saying it was for a band called the Beatles. She had also given him an album they had made. He had only been able to listen to it twice, when Wallburga was out, but it was enough to know they were his favourite.

He put the shirt on, with his robes over top, before heading to the mirror. He studied his hair briefly, before running his fingers through it. There. That was enough to satisfactorily irritate Wallburga, without any real confrontation. He decided to go downstairs, wondering what Wallburga would do if he were late to breakfast, with Orion, presumably, in the room.

When he entered the dinning room, Orion was, in fact, sitting at the table, reading the _Daily Prophet._ Sirius went to his seat at the table, and sat down slowly, glancing curiously at his brother. Regulus shrugged.

"How are you?" Orion asked.

"Alright, I suppose."

Orion lifted an eyebrow. Sirius got the point.

"How are you, Father?"

"That depends. Have you received your letter yet?"

Sirius frowned. He hadn't gotten it quite yet, but that was normal. He glanced at Regulus. His brother shrugged.

"I'm sure it will be here soon."

Sirius looked at his father a moment, and nodded slowly. "Yes," he agreed, "I'm sure it will."

"It would be a pity if your birthday gift went to waste," Orion said, with a small smile.

Sirius grinned widely, but quickly dropped it as Walburga entered. "Well?" she asked.

"It will be here soon," Orion said, "For now, breakfast is getting cold."

The letter didn't arrive until lunchtime. But, when it did, Sirius couldn't be happier. He ran down the stairs, and into the Library, where he knew he would find Orion. "It's here," he cried excitedly.

Orion glanced up from his book. "Remember yourself, Sirius."

"Sorry," Sirius said, composing himself. "I meant, my Hogwarts letter has arrived."

Orion smiled. "Excellent. Would you like to read it?"

Sirius nodded, and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Mr. Black_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Turn begins On September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"And we all know what House you'll be in, don't we Sirius?"

Sirius doubted he'd been in Slytherin -- he certainly didn't want to be -- but he thought it best to simply say, "Yes." That way, he didn't outright lie, he just withheld certain details.

And when he agreed, Orion smiled and reached beneath his desk. "Now, how about that birthday gift."

Sirius was sure his eyes were wide as he approached. Gifts were rare in his family, along with any other demonstration of kindness.

With that in mind, he looked at the oddly shaped object, covered in a green cloth, that Orion set on the desk. Slowly, he removed the cover.

On a perch in the large cage, sat a sleek looking black owl. Sirius was shocked. An owl. He looked at Orion. "Thanks."

Orion smiled. "Good. Let's go find your mother and brother. You can show them your letter, and your new owl."


End file.
